


Свидетели

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Забота о своих хозяевах и друзьях (даже когда они того не просят) всегда было жизненным принципом C3PO и R2D2.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 2





	Свидетели

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 18, тема: Два неудачника на свадьбе

— Супруги, можете поцеловать друг друга, — басовито прогудел священник, и создатель наклонился к госпоже Падме.

C3PO изобразил вздох — это полезно для коммуникации — и наклонился к своему товарищу. R2D2 тем временем старательно записывал свадьбу на головидео.  
— Как думаешь, друг мой, нам придется за ними присматривать?  
— _Бииип бип-бииииип!_ — просвистел согласно R2D2, сохраняя видео. C3PO закивал.  
— О, я совершенно с вами солидарен! Создатель очень умен, но, кажется, совершенно неспособен на данный момент анализировать действительность! Сейчас, друг мой, я найду вход в терминал.  
— _Бип!_ — одобрительно пискнул R2D2 и покатился вслед за другом, предварительно проверив состояние хозяев. Определенно, сейчас им помощь и забота не нужна, и можно заняться суровой рутиной. Такова их участь — облегчать жизнь тем, кому они принадлежат.

Впрочем, C3PO и R2D2 всегда старались заботиться о своих органиках, даже без правил дроидотехники. Ну зачем тревожить их счастье сейчас такими прозаичными делами, как регистрация брака? Тем более, что хорошей видеозаписи от астродроидов по приоритету "черного ящика" было достаточно для подобных формальностей.

**Author's Note:**

> И если вы думаете, что это кое-что изменило - то вы правы)))


End file.
